


优雅的野兽

by jjonaklove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet, M/M, RPF, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonaklove/pseuds/jjonaklove
Summary: 拉郎，OOC，只是借鉴两个人的背景和性格，性格为剧情服务而有一定程度的改造偏离。Spanking。请酌情观看。





	优雅的野兽

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎，OOC，只是借鉴两个人的背景和性格，性格为剧情服务而有一定程度的改造偏离。Spanking。请酌情观看。

新干线车厢中回荡起温和的女声，提示乘客已经到达站点，谢尔盖半梦半醒，费力地抬起头，轻轻甩了甩脑袋。这是一个观光小站，在车站买票时无意中看到了旅游宣传册，于是本就为了散心而来的男人，临时决定买了张短程票来漫游。

北海道空气干燥，街道上的积雪一尘不染，只有猫踩过后留下的小爪印，和宣传册上那个静谧安宁的小镇没有什么出入。空旷的海边小镇唤起了来自南部港口城市的青年对于久违故乡的记忆，相似带来的熟悉感使他放松了肩颈，双手插进暖融融的口袋，自在地漫无目的四处乱走。

一直走到一个巷口处，不深的巷尾一个不引人注目的招牌，却在短暂几秒中抓住了谢尔盖全部注意力——霓虹灯管勾勒出的字母旁一个简笔画的舞蹈形象，即使只有抽象的寥寥几笔，也丝毫不妨碍谢尔盖认出那是一个正起跳的舞者。

_是个本地舞蹈工作室？_

_但是从外表看上去，更像个酒庄。_

一探究竟并不会耗费多长时间，只在巷口徘徊了短短半分钟，谢尔盖就打定主意，信步向那个疑似舞蹈工作室的店面门口走去。

直到穿过几根坚实的石柱支撑起的前廊，谢尔盖对于后者的猜想更加肯定起来——外墙是褚红色的大块岩石，甚至还有个砖块垒起的宽阔拱门，这一切无疑让这座神秘的建筑看起来更像个典型的法国南部装潢典雅的酒庄了。

然而接下来，他立刻意识到自己的判断可能出了什么差错，毕竟在进入酒庄前把自己的私人物品储存在提供的储物柜里这种事并不常见——左侧整齐地排列在墙边的储物柜占据了第一视线，之后才会发现右手边略暗的房间入口。

等到进入那个光线黯淡，墙壁上亮闪闪的饰条反射着轻轻跳跃光芒的小房间，谢尔盖皱起眉头打量着墙壁上花里胡哨的奇怪衣服，有的格子亮着灯的奇怪面板，转过身看向背后的圆拱窗口前，心底已有了隐约的猜想。

坐在半圆拱和略突出一段的台面围成的窗口后，客服小姐对异国的来客露出一个带着安抚意味的温和微笑，圆圆脸庞和旁边桌上放着的一束鲜嫩欲滴的红艳茶花相得益彰。

听完负责接待的前台客服一大段流利清晰的介绍，谢尔盖终于搞清楚了自己究竟是无意中走进了什么地方——一个专业的Spanking俱乐部会所，名字在整个国家甚至世界范围都如雷贯耳的那种。当然，这一点显然对谢尔盖而言并非如此。

尽管他有些不可为外人道的「小癖好」和「小需求」，一般也只是寻觅些个人伙伴，合得来的就多试几次，厌倦了就再一次重复寻觅的过程。对于这种拥有众多专业技师，无论是主还是贝，无论有什么需求与偏好，只要提得出的一切都应有尽有，为客户提供各种定制服务的专业俱乐部，也从来只停留在耳闻而已的阶段。

像是看穿了他的些微错愕与不知所措，敏锐体贴的圆脸女孩再次露出微笑，轻声细语地询问他是否需要多考虑一段时间。

_尝试一下新鲜东西也不错，不是据说日本人在这方面很专业吗？_

找借口说服了自己，按捺下忐忑，谢尔盖从口袋中抽出两只手搁在窗口平台上，修长的手指拧在一起，告知前台客服自己已下好决心。但是当接待女孩变戏法般从台下掏出一张密密麻麻的纸，告诉谢尔盖首次到店体验的顾客需要填写问卷时，他开始有点后悔了。

一开始的问题倒还好，只是「您希望被如何称呼？」「您是主还是贝，还是两者兼有？」「您喜欢/偏好的时间？」这种想想也知道肯定会有的常规问题。

再往下看到的则细致得多，事无巨细地询问了「您是否喜欢角色扮演？如果是，喜欢何种角色？」「您理想的姿势是什么？（身体或心理因素）不能接受的是什么？」「您理想的工具是什么？？（身体或心理因素）不能接受的是什么？」之类虽然略有些让人脸上发烧，但谢尔盖从过往的寥寥几次经验中也好歹能提炼总结出答案的问题，其中「您喜欢/偏好的环境？」一栏下的拓展问题对于「车内」甚至「野外」的直白指明依旧让他差点呛住了口水。

等到收拾好心情再往下看，问卷里甚至开始询问衣着并表明可以提供任何需要的风格的衣物，瞠目结舌的新顾客已经开始见怪不怪了。

咽了咽口水开始认真考虑「您喜欢/偏好的主/贝的类型？」这个大栏目下林林总总关于外型、性格、身份和风格的小问题时，一杯冰镇过的乳酸菌碳酸饮料被轻轻搁在谢尔盖左手边，随着他陆陆续续勾选自己的答案被咕噜噜吞下肚。

「SP前/后的惩罚您希望是？」  
「您是否接受罚跪？」  
「您是否接受拍照？」  
「您是否接受全裸？」  
「您是否接受捆绑？」  
「您是否接受一主多贝？」

一连串令人头昏脑胀的问题砸过来，谢尔盖真的想摔笔走人了。心血来潮在异国街道上一家俱乐部里寻开心是一码事，在一个陌生女孩的注视下填一大堆罗里吧嗦的问题则是另一回事了。

但是这杯饮料太好喝，虽然可惜喝得太快现在杯子空了，谢尔盖开始犹豫到底是开口再要一杯然后接着写这些乱七八糟揭人私隐的问题，还是干脆问问饮料的名字自个儿出门去买一瓶算了。

接待的女郎像是同时意识到了这一点和顾客在她的视线范围中不自在的另一点，除了殷勤地保证杯子始终不空外就消失到谢尔盖看不到的地方去了。

「您是否接受肛罚？」

不耐烦地在最后一个问题「您是否接受性行为？是喜欢/偏好情色范围的SP还是惩罚范围的SP？」的「性行为」三个字上打了个大大的叉，谢尔盖回过头来饶有兴趣地打量起上一个问题。

_当然，当然要。_

谢尔盖毫不犹豫地勾选了被框起来的数字6——这代表了「这个项目让您非常兴奋，一定要有」——及其下方所有的可选项后每一个「6」。

端着新装满的另一杯饮料回来的客服小姐高高挑起修得精致纤细的眉毛，轻声确认他是否真的做好了接受重度肛门惩罚的准备。得到斩钉截铁的肯定答复，客服小姐温和地请难得一见要求特殊的顾客稍等片刻，给她五分钟打个电话。

放下听筒，客服小姐肉眼可见松了口气，一边从前台的门口出来，准备为谢尔盖做下一步指引工作，一边对他道起恭喜。

「因为您的特殊需求，我为您联系了我们这里的金牌技师，水平最高的几个主之一，只有他的技术能达到您的要求。今天一定是您的幸运日，他做这个只是出于兴趣，也不是常驻，很少有人刚好碰到他在，更别提他愿意。」

面对圆脸女孩令人有点奇怪的恭贺，谢尔盖稍微有点尴尬，只好挠挠下巴，撇过头把视线转向自己被引到其面前的那块亮灯的面板上。听着从善如流转换了话题的客服小姐，一个个报出各种房间奇怪的名字，谢尔盖只能瞪大眼睛和她面面相觑。

最后新手顾客只好在她的建议下稀里糊涂选了个看不懂名字的房间，预定了两个小时。客服小姐贴心地提示接下来马上要为谢尔盖服务的这位主并没有其他安排，如果意犹未尽需要再延时，只要协商满意后用房内的内线电话通知一声就好。

在客服小姐的目送下拐过弯，推开装饰成地牢风格钉着X形铁条的木门，谢尔盖小心翼翼扶正脸上纯白的面具，探出头打量着这个自己接下来要在里面度过煎熬的两小时的地方。

左边被一堵墙挡住视野，右边几根栅栏聊胜于无，红砖砌成的房间内狰狞的鲜红器械一览无余，墙角的巨大十字架旁紧挨着一个圣安德烈十字，头顶上方三尺横亘低矮的木梁。

眼前的一切比起谢尔盖做好的心理建设还要更出格一些——更专业，却也更令人畏惧却步。身体如实反映了他心中所想，脚步开始向门口移动，即使冒着被这家店扔出去后拉黑从此拒之门外的风险，谢尔盖也要开始认真考虑自己的决定是否过于草率。

_反正也只是来旅游，也许这辈子不会再来这里第二次。_

抱着这种可有可无的想法，后退两步准备转身离开的人，突然察觉到了一股非同一般的存在感。

_这里还有人？！_

猛然扭头看向自己身后，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的男人没有迎来自己脑海想象出来吓唬自己的画面——对方并没有像幽魂厉鬼般紧贴在自己身后，从始至终都好整以暇待在与那间可怖砖屋相对的卧室里，就站在铺着洁白床单的大床边。

自己退缩的畏惧姿态被陌生人尽揽眼底的情形让谢尔盖不由得有些窘迫，甚至现在已经没法再迈开脚步走出这个房间了。

毕竟如果没人看见，自己只是进来逛了一圈就出去是一码事，在主的嘲弄目光中落荒而逃，则是另一码事了。

对于谢尔盖而言，后者带来的强烈耻辱感让他宁可接受接下来的任何可怕事情，无论那会不会超过自己的承受范围，都不会比此刻的羞耻更可怕了。

站在床边的男人戴着一副普通的漆黑面具，没有任何装饰或花纹，但完美贴合面部曲线揭露了贴身定制高端产品的本质。看起来可能比二十出头的谢尔盖年长一些，流露出成熟男人的风范。

他的衣着体型和谢尔盖写在调查问卷上的偏好毫无重合——谢尔盖喜欢的是衣着休闲身材健美的男主，而对方，除去搭在沙发扶手上的西装外套外，身着剩下的马甲和西裤，显然是考究的三件套，和那些会出没在白金汉宫的大人物一模一样。

除此之外，眼前男人包裹在三件套下的身躯并看不出积极锻炼保持身材的痕迹，甚至微凸的腹部揭示了不良的饮食爱好，虽然他有一双修长笔直的长腿，而这一点很对谢尔盖胃口。

无论如何，对方的样子让他的顾客开始怀疑起俱乐部会所和技师本人的专业性，这一丁点疑虑在看到他身后的床铺时演绎成了惊慌，显然是联想到了什么错误的方向。

谢尔盖此刻想的和对方猜测的毫无二致，甚至没头没脑地冒出来一句。

「我不上床，我没做过这个。」

过于坦率到近乎天真的反应逗笑了游刃有余的主，掩盖在面具下的面容上先是浮起一丝忍俊不禁的肌肉扭曲，在试图憋住最终仍放弃后，轻笑从齿间溢出来。

「请放心，我已经确认过你所有要求了。先自我介绍一下，我叫麦克。」

_啊，毫无疑问是个假名，当然，谁他妈会在这种地方这种场景下用真名呢？_

谢尔盖低声地嘟哝了一句「我叫廖沙」试图以牙还牙蒙混过去。

三米的距离不足以让明显有着英国口音——伦敦，谢尔盖在心底补充——的男人听清自己客户的自言自语，索性继续用他听起来像女王般的腔调自顾自说下去。

「我猜你叫谢尔盖或者什么的，常见的那种俄罗斯名字——」

谢尔盖因为对方正中红心不自然地瑟缩了一下，随后一边四下打量一边挠着脖子试图掩饰过去。

「我是乌克兰人，至少一部分是。」

这次对方干脆高高挑起眉毛，露出一个不能更假的假笑。

「我以为你不会说到这么多的。」

眼下谢尔盖彻底哑口无言了，想来想去，只好重复了一遍刚才的嘟哝——毕竟如果对方真的叫自己的本名，这种随时可能迷失甚至深陷的处境就太糟糕，在非情欲关系的，一对一的个人spanking中都是大忌，更别提在这种异国会所中，面对一个初次见面，全然陌生的主。

但让他更加无所适从的事还在后面。

短暂的沉默后谢尔盖决定先开口，一声呼唤可能是好的开头。

「麦克——」

「你不该叫我的名字。」

事与愿违，创造良好开端的努力被对方截止了，随后轻而易举夺过了主动权。

「不被允许禁止开口。只能叫我主人。现在，脱衣服——」

瞥了僵硬在原地的贝一眼，进入角色的专业技师显然经验丰富，迅速补充完整句话。

「——脱光。」

来自名叫麦克——_不，现在我只能叫他主人了_，谢尔盖自觉地进入了自己的角色——的男人的威压太过厚重，手足无措只持续了短短几秒，长手长脚的舞者绊了一下，迅速低下头拉开拉链，开始解开纽扣。

麦克从眼前这具光裸身躯流畅优雅的线条中默读出一切，察觉出他的真实职业——一名舞者，毫无疑问，天赋异禀。但出于职业精神和默许对方适度保留私隐的共识，他并没有点破，只是用一个恰到好处的话题不着痕迹掩过了自己的打量。

「选择你的安全词吧。」

出乎意料的回答牵动了麦克的嘴角。

「帕瓦罗蒂。」

「大胡子的那个男高音歌唱家？」

「是的，那个大胡子。」

现在这个肆意妄为的金牌技师，开始觉得眼前露出顽皮笑容乖顺等待自己下一步指示的顾客比起自己想象中，还要更有意思了。

甚至在轻轻推着光裸的脊背引导他去浴室灌肠的过程，都比麦克想象的要顺利得多。

一般的贝总会对这一步过于紧张，即使在之后的惩戒中甘之如饴的也一样，灌肠就像是卡在他们醇厚享受前的软木瓶塞，不克服就无法如愿以偿，但克服的过程总是过于艰难。

但眼前这个来自乌克兰的贝，像是很清楚一切程序，也并没有太大顾虑，只是顺从地让麦克按着他的肩膀下沉，安稳端坐在被瓷砖包裹的宽阔浴室里一张特制塑料小板凳上。既没有对小板凳上的沟发出疑问，也不关心自己的主接下来会做什么，任凭对方在自己背后发出窸窸窣窣的声响。

麦克实际上也并没有干什么惊世骇俗的事，只是用泡沫洗手液仔细洗干净了手，检查了一下指尖确保没有任何可能划伤对方娇嫩肠壁的倒刺，最后拆出一个一次性灌肠器。

据麦克所知其他技师——不是所有，只是一部分——喜欢用一些奇奇怪怪的工具来灌肠。麦克本人对此无可厚非，也并没有什么探知发掘的欲望，有时候简简单单的灌肠器在技艺高超的，正确的人手上，也能焕发出不一般的光彩。

被包裹在消毒后的塑料包装里的灌肠器看起来没有太大问题，麦克捏起两根透明管中间的蓝色球形吸水囊，仔细检查了一下硅胶管上有没有漏水破损的地方，再捏起软胶冲洗头凑到眼前，确认了一下不需要更换。

先将整个灌肠器浸进温水里软化升温，以确保贝娇弱的肠道不会被冷得过激，一分钟后将冲洗头提出来，捏捏真空吸水囊，温水从入水口被吸上来，再随挤压涌出冲洗头侧面的出水口，水流不大不小，不会力道过大冲伤肠壁，也不至于挤半天只出来有气无力几股水柱。

隐藏在黑色面具后的男人薄薄的唇叼住锡箔和透明塑料包装起的石蜡棉球，手指捏住方形包装下方下巴向外轻轻一摆，撕开包装后灵巧的手指抽出一小团被浸润完全的棉球，涂拭在冲洗头圆锥形的前端。

「屁股翘起来。」

一身不吭的贝顺从地站起来，微微屈膝，两条长长的手臂搭在自己膝盖上，紧实的臀瓣和中间紧张收缩两下的小口都一览无余暴露在主的眼皮子底下。可惜本人内心的顺从并不能传递到他身体的每一块肌肉上去，括约肌紧紧地固守着城池，麦克轻轻揉捏按摩也无法成功在不弄伤对方的情况下顺利插进去，哪怕只是一个一厘米直径的冲洗头的圆润顶端。

这下麦克终于能确认他的顾客身上那股古怪的矛盾感来源了。

既对肛罚格外热衷，又由于自身缘故并没有多少美妙甚至成功体验，所以既渴望被凶狠对待而格外顺从，又似乎笃定对方无法真正征服这具躯壳。

可惜这次这位古怪的客人太过轻敌了。

作为世界知名俱乐部的拥有者，真正的「主人」，这种小问题还难不倒麦克，倒不如说这种挑战会让他更兴奋。

冲洗头悬在那个不听话的屁股正上方，无色无味的水性润滑剂从更上方浇下来，先是落在不够润滑的冲洗头上，黏稠的润滑液包裹住了整个头部，汇聚后再一同往下坠落，滴滴答答落在纹丝不动的两团臀肉中央，猛然的冰凉触感激得谢尔盖轻轻颤抖一下，再次稳住了自己。

「乖孩子，做得很好。」

没有胡乱动的细节被主尽收眼底，慷慨地表扬了这个识趣的小家伙，也让他决定不要太过苛责，循序渐进，在这本来就有些艰难的一步，先对他温柔一些。

所以麦克花了很久来开拓，手指反复在肌肉环外打圈按压，更浅浅地刺入放松了些的小口，用指腹向外拉扯直到足够松软，足以容纳冲洗头的尺寸。

这个过程说长不长说短也不短，但谢尔盖始终埋着头老老实实杵在原地，任由主在自己身后为所欲为，也只有冲洗头被捅进自己身体深处时小小地闷哼了一声。

侧面出水的出水口对肠壁压力不大，但是心理上的别扭感让谢尔盖犹豫着要不要没话找话转移一下注意力，又担心不经允许就开口会被寻机责罚。

幸运的是主似乎也对沉闷的气氛不太满意，主动开了口。

「你之前有用过这种吗？」

「没……一般别人都用注射器，我自己……我自己给自己弄的时候，会用一个球上连着一个头的那种。」

麦克轻轻地笑起来，然后笑声慢慢变大，最后整个人肩膀都开始颤抖，连带着还握着硅胶管的指尖都轻轻颤动，在谢尔盖体内小幅度抖动着。

一开始谢尔盖因为对方突然的笑声和体内异样的感觉有些不满地撅起嘴，等到终于止住笑只是嘴角噙着一个好看弧度的人再度开口，被嘲笑的当事人也哑口无言了。

「很不好用对吧？注射器要不断插进去拔出来，即使大型的注射器也不能一次性灌完足够分量，更别提越大容量的注射器乳头……哦就是俗话说的针头的部分，也越大，反而难插进去。那种球形冲洗器就更麻烦了，一方面容量更小不断插拔更频繁，另一方面那个的冲洗头可比这个的还要粗，更别提你自己操作手腕可动幅度受限，找角度也很麻烦。」

被说破的青年垂头丧气把自己支在膝盖上，不说话了。连体内的水流何时已经停止，被灌了一肚子水的肠道传来想排出异物的别扭感都迟迟才察觉。

麦克也没有好心地放他去解决问题，只是好整以暇冲洗起刚插入肠道内的冲洗头，全然不顾哗哗的水流声给对方造成的心理压力。

憋一分钟可能赌气还能做到，憋三分钟显然是再怎么想争口气也力所不能及的事，谢尔盖只好举手投降，抬起头用面具后那双清潭一样的灰绿色眼睛盯着主，露出恳求的神情。

「去吧。」

麦克大发慈悲挥了挥手，目送如释重负的青年夹着臀部，小碎步挪向马桶，一口气坐在上面开始释放自己。

然后刚刚松了口气的青年，再次皱起了眉——空气中回荡起污物落水的声音，喷射的声音，还有随之而起的异味，一切都令人分外窘迫——显然是想要把盯着自己的主请离视线范围，却并不敢开这个口的意思。

心领神会的主挑起他细长好看，连面具都无法完全遮住的眉，用一种更适合对着下议会议员冷嘲热讽的口吻反问起谢尔盖。

「你该不会以为，我这么轻易就放过你吧？这是惩罚，不是好心给你不合作的——

甚至抬起手用两对修长的手指在空气中比划了对双引号。

「『小嘴』做个马杀鸡。

「其实排泄的时候害臊是本能，不用太过在意。不过正因为这种羞耻的存在，才能达到我的目的——让你的灌肠过程不那么轻松，不是吗？」

_这家伙绝对是个恶魔。_

谢尔盖现在既懊丧自己因为舞蹈过于健美的身体在该放松下来的时候无法放松，而不得不落到这种下场，又对自己倒霉地遇到这么恶趣味的一个主，然而自己竟然甘之如饴愈发低声下气老实顺从而自我唾弃。

好在腹中空空，一开始夹杂污物的污水和后面清刷肠壁的余液都排尽了，谢尔盖自觉地挤压了一下肌肉紧绷的小腹，也没有再多残余了。

麦克已经不知何时整理准备好了灌肠器，左手还夹着一小张湿纸巾。本来想让忸忸怩怩的贝转过身给他擦拭清洁一下，最后还是不耐烦地任由他自己接过去摸索着清洁好自己了。

然后终于确认自己没有什么污物残余在屁股上的人如释重负背过身，猝不及防迎来了重重的一巴掌。

麦克早在把湿纸巾递过去时就意识到了贝的顾虑和可能的乱七八糟心理活动，决定给他一个教训。过重的心理负担——甚至能够延伸到这种场合——不是什么好习惯，惩戒的目的也正是为此。

所以一旦那个声称自己叫廖沙的家伙转过身暴露出被清洁好的臀部——果不其然润滑剂都被擦掉了——麦克毫不犹豫扬起手就重重落下一巴掌。

「这一下，是为了告诉你，不要轻易质疑和辩驳主的决定。」

随之而来是更重的一下，打在另一边屁股上。清脆的声音和谢尔盖脱口而出的呜咽声一起响起。

「这一下，是为了让你记住教训，改掉过于在意完美无瑕的坏习惯。」

现在谢尔盖不仅顾不上臀部火辣辣的痛感——反正其实他也早已习惯了这种熟悉的感觉——也顾不上可能被继续责罚的后果了，猛然扭过头惊讶地看向黑色面具背后神情莫测的男人，虽然还没敢贸然开口，但惊异的表情已足够明显。

麦克没有多做解释，只是毫不留情将冲洗头再次捅进那个已经老实了不少，乖乖张开容纳的小口，重复再次灌肠的过程。

这次谢尔盖兴许是真的吸取了教训，反复咀嚼自己行为的不当之处，以及背后折射出的惯性，而没什么空闲造反，只是老老实实任由成功掌控所有权威的主完成接下来的工作。

然而直到被拉着手臂拎起来，带向那个看起来很可怕的砖屋，这个看起来并不沉默寡言——_恰恰相反，似乎还挺健谈，当然，是在对自己下命令和折磨的方面_——的主也没有再开口，谢尔盖在心惊胆战之下已经把自己的生平从婴儿到此时此刻都翻来覆去回顾了几遍，抓心挠肝开始反省自己还有什么毛病被洞悉一切的神明般可怕的主看穿了。

下一个对自己责罚的缘由，又会是什么，又会是什么形式。

兴许是期待太高，看到只是一根普通的散鞭时谢尔盖心里竟然还有些空落落的，像一脚踩空了楼梯，瞬间失重后又有惊无险，只余下心底一瞬间的心有余悸。

看上去麦克并没打算费心把他拷在架子上，只是随手拾起离得最近的工具，有一下没一下抽打着贝的屁股和大腿根部，像驱赶温顺的羊羔一样把杵在砖屋门口不敢进去的人往屋里赶，绕着屋里每个器械转了一圈，鞭子末梢截停了无声的恐吓下已经昏头转向的小羊，正对着梁木下几块覆盖了整面墙的大镜子。

一尘不染的镜中清晰地映照出谢尔盖过于瘦削，几乎没有多少脂肪的身体，散鞭从身后扬起，抽打在大腿后方，鞭尾扫到大腿内侧，留下一道道明显的红痕。没有脂肪层的保护，疼痛清晰而锐利，一下又一下炸响在谢尔盖脑海中。

「太瘦了，过度节食吗？」

身后察觉到这一点有意放轻了动作的主不悦地皱起了眉头，直言不讳的诘问让谢尔盖脑海一片空空，想不出只言片语为自己辩护的词句。

最后倔强仍支配了这个不羁的青年，浑然忘记之前被警告过什么。

「我是一名舞者，流畅完美的形体是舞台要求。」

这次顶撞终于让背后的主怒极而笑，冷冷地哼笑了声。

麦克本来想抓住不听话的贝的头发，视线扫过却无奈地发现对方短短的毛茬根本无从着手，只好转为掐住他修长柔韧的脖子，一边注意着手指不要按压上颈动脉窦带来不必要的危险，一边拖着比自己矮不了几厘米的高大男人往远离镜子的方向走。

这个动作毫无预兆，主也根本没有提前打个招呼的意思，只是抿紧了薄唇一言不发冷冷盯着谢尔盖，动作干脆毫不迟疑。威压下谢尔盖甚至不敢抬头迎上那道视线，只能惊慌失措地盯着镜子里一开始猝不及防下挣扎了几下，最后老老实实手脚瘫软任由对方拖着走的自己。

路过占据砖屋中心位置的高大器械时，谢尔盖只有薄薄一层皮肤包裹的小腿末端前侧轻轻磕到了下方贴近地面的铁架，金属的硬度和凉意让青年微微瑟缩了一下，内心不得不承认缺乏脂肪的坏处多得不止一星半点。

身体被扭过来，谢尔盖收回思绪，眼神聚焦到面前的高头大马——看上去像是让人骑上去的马身高度和大腿根部齐平，长长的脖子连接马头，马嘴上本来应该是马嚼环的位置变成了一副手铐，与之相对的，马身正上方靠近脖子的位置有个形状可疑的孔洞。

谢尔盖在被扯着面向这匹奇怪的马的短短一瞬间里，已经心领神会这玩意儿会被怎么用来惩戒作为贝的那方。考虑到自己刚才再次顶撞的行为和主被激怒的程度，谢尔盖深深为接下来一个半小时里的自己感到担忧。

不听话还爱走神的贝再次神游天外任由摆布的时间段里，麦克面无表情，利落地推着他上马，毫不迟疑地将人拷在了马背上。

乌克兰人消瘦的脸搁在马头顶端，手臂垂出一个优美的弧度，因为阴茎不巧卡进了洞里，向后挪动几下屁股，好让岌岌可危的性器脱离危险范围，这个姿势让他修长的脊背在主的眼皮下一览无余，臀部任君采撷，两条长腿无力地垂落马身两侧，堪堪差一点触及地面而无法借力。

将人拷在马背上后面容冷酷的主便转过身去，仍然没有说一句话，没有任何指令，也并没有给老实下来的贝一个眼神。

幸运的是正对的这面墙同样有一排大镜子，让回过神忐忑不安起来的贝还可以接着镜面的反射上下打量一番自己，再目不转睛地看着向另一个角落的台面处走去的主，手上的一举一动。

麦克拿起了一个木盒。

一开始谢尔盖在匆匆一瞥间意味那是个存放工具的收纳盒，等到被强拖着转过身后看到砖墙上整齐悬挂的各种皮鞭藤条，才意识到自己大概想错了。一旦反应过来这一点，那个木盒也显而易见的过于简陋——对于这名头发丝都透露着精致的主而言。

直到麦克掀开盒盖，有意无意往不着痕迹偷瞧的贝那边倾斜一点，对自己已经贝发现并且被默许的状况毫无自知之明的贝看到的只有一抔沙土，迷惑的青年还没来得及蹙眉，只见主修长的手指拈起旁边一根银勺，从松软干燥的沙堆里挖出了几块个头巨大的生姜。

眼巴巴看着放下勺子戴好手套的男人小心剥去鲜姜光滑表面上裹带的沙砾，再执着一把手术刀细心地切割下旁逸斜枝，谢尔盖情不自禁咽了下口水，不小心发出咕咚一声。感受到贝的畏惧与期待，麦克轻轻勾起嘴角，怒火被淡淡的愉悦驱散。

但捏着姜和刀走到谢尔盖身后的人表情丝毫不显，冷笑一声终于纡尊降贵开了口。

「真可惜，没有『驼鹿指关节』保护你脆弱的小东西了，既然不听训诫，后果自负。」

把玩着手中被切成十厘米长的粗大圆柱体，麦克仔细端详考量着下一步如何修剪。

「知道现在要做什么吗？」

从前三番两次想尝试都因为无法容纳甚至难以开拓而未果，谢尔盖实际上心痒难耐，迫不及待地回应。

「知道。」

「说一下起源是什么。」

_就知道没这么简单让我如愿……_

谢尔盖内心腹诽，嘴上却丝毫不敢表露心迹，盯着「恶魔」正在耐心打磨粗纤维，将生姜顶端修整圆滑的手，支支吾吾地东拉西扯。

然后如愿收获了又一个结实响亮的巴掌。

「维多利亚，马。说。」

「维……维多利亚时代马匹拍卖会？呃……塞到马……

谢尔盖说着说着，声音越来越小，简单的字词带来的强烈羞耻感让他光溜溜的脑袋也越垂越低，却始终不敢完全不吭声。

「马屁股里……马会被刺激得动来动去，看起来像是年轻的马，卖个好价钱……」

「唔，好马儿——

意有所指的男人放慢语调，似笑非笑地看向趴在马背上的贝。

「等会儿也不要缩太紧，放松肌肉好好接受惩罚，知道吗？」

完全修整好形状，麦克擦拭了一下刀片，开始剥除光滑的表皮，质地坚实的姜体被轻轻带下一层，时不时放在流水下冲洗掉碎屑，辛辣清新的气味逸散到空气中，刺激着谢尔盖的鼻腔。

「我刚刚做了两步，修整外形，削皮，接下来要做什么，有什么注意事项？」

谢尔盖这下子彻底傻眼了，呆愣愣地看向化身考官继续出着题目的主。可惜他的表情虽然看上去可怜又可爱，依旧无法触动「恶魔」钢铁般坚韧的神经。

「处罚一旦开始，就不会中途停止。」

麦克手上动作突然加快，轻松灵巧地在下方三分之二长度的位置划出一圈环形的凹陷，随后用刀片侧面细细打磨出圆滑的过渡弧形，现在这块生姜看起来和大号肛塞相差无几了。

「你的括约肌夹住的这里——

冷水冲洗掉残余碎屑和汁液，麦克将自己打磨好的完美作品举到眼前，指腹轻轻点了点凹陷处，抚摸确认着整个生姜肛塞圆滑细腻，没有扎破肠壁的风险。

「不能太细，否则断在里面，恐怕你会哭出来。」

随手将生姜肛塞浸进冷水里，一边仔细洗手一边恐吓面色苍白的贝，「恶魔」的脸上挂上了似有若无的微笑。

手指强硬地打开刚刚被清洗过后堪堪合拢不久的洞口，只有附着在手指上的冷水提供一些聊胜于无的润滑，谢尔盖一开始下意识缩紧了肌肉，意识到后赶在对方再次动怒前努力放松，环绕着主的两根手指的部分轻轻吮吸接纳，渐渐松软下来。

然后一个坚硬冰凉的物体抵上了从未成功被它入侵过的洞口。

轻刮后的姜面渗出黏稠的汁液，帮助坚硬的头部缓缓插入谢尔盖青涩的甬道里，直到吞吃殆尽，就像麦克之前不遗余力地详细描绘出的那样，括约肌在凹陷处缓缓收缩闭合，牢牢地咬住这个令人不适的异物。

尽管从镜子里任何角度都无法看到自己身后的情景，拜主的描述所赐，谢尔盖完全能想象出那羞耻的画面。

_似乎……什么都没发生？_

的确过于坚硬冰凉的异物的入侵让后穴有些不适，但除此之外，想象中的煎熬渺无踪迹。谢尔盖迷茫地从镜子里回视好整以暇抱着手臂的主，开始怀疑是不是哪里出了差错——要么自己的身体过于迟钝，无福「享受」这个人人闻之色变的绝妙酷刑，要么……谢尔盖默默把对主的冒犯猜想吞回肚子里。

一分钟过去，缓缓释放的姜汁，没有润滑剂的阻隔，毫无障碍亲近着贝娇嫩的肠壁，火辣的热吻包裹每一寸。

谢尔盖全身的汗毛都猛然炸起来，一瞬间所有触感都消失了，只剩在后穴打转的尖锐刺痛。火辣的灼烧感燎起身体深处的千里草原，因为几近趴伏的姿势，甚至源源不断涌出的汁液还有顺着肠壁向肠道深处流淌的趋势。

明明也才几分钟前，主还「好心」告诫过谢尔盖不要缩紧，但剧烈痛苦下身体的下意识反应如果那么容易克制，也不会达到惩戒的目的了。

谢尔盖咬住下嘴唇也无法压抑呜咽和呻吟，猛然缩紧括约肌后大开大合蠕动着后穴，试图把带来痛楚的源泉排出体外。错误的决策却只让姜面更紧密地与肠壁每一寸贴合，冰凉一瞬即逝，灼热一旦开始就再无停歇。

一如麦克轻描淡写的预告。

被异物侵犯的羞耻与强烈的痛苦交媾，带来强烈的羞辱，被铐住手的贝却无计可施，只能努力承受着一切，努力放松后穴肌肉，尽量远离那块恶魔的造物。

「数数。」

眼见时机成熟紧跟上来的一巴掌，几乎打得谢尔盖魂飞魄散，「啊——」地大喊一声。

「怎么？受不了了吗？受不了可以说关键词，我们就停。」

嘴上说着体贴的话，眼神里却闪着奚落的光，被刺痛的贝不服气地咽下本想喊出口的痛呼，吐出一个数字。

「一！」

笑着再次落下的，却不再是巴掌，问题也变了题干。

「我用的什么打的你？」

这次谢尔盖猝不及防，火辣辣一片从里肿到外的屁股哪里分辨得出皮拍和手掌的区别，只能哑口无言。

得不到正确答案，无情的考官丢开皮拍，伸出双手捏住贝肌肉紧实的臀瓣，从两侧往中间推挤着，像要用两团臀肉夹住中间的姜，榨出每一滴汁液。镜子里看着身后人举动的贝，脸上已经挂上生理性的泪水，大颗大颗眼泪因为愈发强烈的烧灼感被从眼眶中逼出来。

「这次又是什么？」

谢尔盖这次终于想到从镜子里偷偷作弊看一看，但泪水模糊了视线，已经分不清疼痛究竟来源于插在后穴里纹丝不动的姜，还是挥舞下的工具，只好哽咽着随便报了个皮拍。

「错了，是藤条。」

接连三下挥落，问题密不透风一个接一个，狼狈的「考生」举起白旗，只恨自己不能抱住头投降。

「三次都是藤条。既然记不住，换别的方式让你记住。」

眼看着二十分钟已经过去，生姜的效力开始减退，贝的后穴开始麻木，痛与火融化流淌成静静蜿蜒的熔岩，麦克轻轻用力，抽出功成身退的姜塞。

谢尔盖松了一口气整个人瘫软下来，挂在马背上，手臂与双腿无力垂落，全靠被铐住固定和马背的支撑才没有滑下来跌落到地板上。痛苦带来畏惧，畏惧中又潜藏期待；被训诫而羞耻，却又悄然满足内心最深处对关爱与归属感的需求，曾辗转在各种风格的主中不得其法的贝，第一次感受到如此完美的spanking体验。

汹涌的情绪冲击着饱胀的心房，驱使着谢尔盖心悦臣服地开口。

「主人，我知道自己错了。我不该因为过于焦虑，想在舞台上保持完美体型，担心不够完美观众就不会喜欢我，而过度节食。这样是不对的。」

麦克有些惊讶地微微瞪大眼睛，终于对贝露出了一个欣慰的浅淡笑容。

「好孩子，能主动认错很好。以前没人教你吗？」

「我不会说。没有人看出来。」

谢尔盖微微低下头。

「现在可以说了。」

麦克俯身开始打开手铐，手臂从腋下伸到胸前，眼疾手快一把捞起腿软使不上劲的贝，拖着他往左边带了几步，恰好正对着这一面墙上的镜子。

然而谢尔盖不知道怎么回事，再次支支吾吾起来，不知是不知道从何说起，还是脑袋瓜又开始犯拧，总之麦克都不关心，耐心迅速被消磨殆尽后的男人冷下了脸。

「不想说就别不要说话了。」

伸出长腿用脚尖拨开贝的双腿，手掌摁着贝的后脑勺和脊背强迫他向下弯腰，直到失去平衡不得不伸出手撑在地上，整个人四肢着地，只有屁股高高翘起，肆虐过后有些红肿的后穴正朝着天花板。

「现在你是烛台。」

不明就里维持着奇怪的姿势的贝，一开始并没明白这句话的意思，尽管这个姿势对于作为舞者的他而言毫不费力，但不好的预感总萦绕在心头令人心神不宁。

直到从两腿间的缝隙悄悄向上打量，看见喜怒无常的男人不知道从哪儿翻出一根细长的红蜡烛，正拿在手上用火柴点燃，谢尔盖才有了大祸临头的觉悟。

刚刚嗫嚅着企图发出声音，主严厉的眼神便瞪了过来，谢尔盖下意识赶紧闭上嘴。

「烛台会讲话吗？」

红蜡烛悬在谢尔盖紧张开合的后穴上方，冰凉的异物抵着还没来得及完全闭合的小洞，本来被耻骨直肠肌拉到前方勾出一个弧度的肠道，因为特殊的姿势变成几近笔直的通道，顺畅地容纳了本身外壁光滑的蜡烛，在坚硬的细长烛身进入足以稳住的一小段后，肠壁蠕动的肉褶热情地吸附抓持，牢牢夹住了新的入侵者。

「放心，这是特制的低温蜡烛，成分对人体无害，熔点不会高到烫伤的地步……

打量着自己刚刚完成的杰作的男人，轻轻地笑起来。

「也不会让承接烛泪的烛台多好过就是了。」

谢尔盖不得不承认，这位主的确称得上是这家世界级俱乐部的金牌技师，以至于他开始怀疑自己以后是否再也找不到比他更厉害的人。在折磨贝的方式上这位专业人士总能推陈出新别出心裁。

普通的鞭打虽然疼痛羞耻，但鞭子扬起，霎时落下，痛苦与羞耻来得都很快，消退也迅速无痕，全靠连绵不断加之言语戏谑反复蹂躏贝的心理底线。

这种把人当成烛台的方式——谢尔盖依稀记得哪儿听过，大概被称之为「人体家具」——折磨人的前戏几乎无穷无尽，漫长的等待里每一秒都变成折磨。既害怕烛泪落下带来的疼痛与灼烫，又害怕烛泪迟迟不落下的间隙里内心深处自行滋生的恐惧本身。

以至于，谢尔盖暴露在外的股沟终于感受到聚集在一个小点上的灼烫时，先是猛然痉挛退缩了一下，随后反而被如释重负的浪潮淹没，任凭不断滴落的烛泪代替自己流不出的眼泪。

烛台不该说话，倔强的贝也在几近窒息的寂静中取得了诡异的平静和释然，完全没有了想开口求饶的意愿。

主的意愿适得其反。

  
_看来对他还不够狠啊，怪不得是能够勾选所有的「6」的贝。_

带着一丝无奈，麦克手上动作小心翼翼抽出了已经迅速燃烧掉一半的蜡烛，由动物油脂加上大豆蜡制成的蜡烛虽然熔点低，随之也带来迅速融化的副作用，一根蜡烛用不了多久就会滩成一块矮矮的饼。

不过根据它真正的用途来看，说不定这反而是个优点。

谢尔盖甚至在自己大张开口对着天花板的小洞终于变得空空如也时，从心底蔓延起空虚。

好在麦克并没放任他多久，只是转个身扔掉残余的东西，就再次变戏法般掏出一个小巧的跳蛋，紫色卵形硅胶的蛋身连着一根电线，电线再连着一个遥控器。

跳蛋被轻轻松松塞进谢尔盖经过一番蹂躏后十分松软的入口，遥控器就被电线吊着自然地垂落在外面，刚好贴着会阴和两个饱胀的囊袋。

没等贝蠕动的内壁完全适应新形状的异物，懒得再开口的主直接把控制开关推到了最高档，用剧烈的震动代替表达自己的不满。

谢尔盖惊呼了一声，后穴也随着呼声同时紧缩了一下，这个错误的下意识反应只能说明，他在被塞生姜时受到的教训还不够——因为内壁的变形和推动，现在那个猛烈震动的小机器顺着光滑的肠壁往更深处去了。

谢尔盖因为过于强烈的刺激，本来就在长时间保持不动后疲惫不堪的手脚骤然发软，再也支撑不住摇摇晃晃的身躯，失去平衡向地面跌去。

身后一直再没有新动作的男人，直到这时才突然伸出手捞了他一把，帮助他稳住身体。

只是这下，谢尔盖变成了两条前臂内侧紧贴地面，勉强支起上半身让自己的脑袋能看向镜子，只有后半段身体靠膝盖和大腿撑着不倒下的姿势。

从镜子里看上去，就像是他自己高高地翘起屁股，等着主来做什么一样。

更糟糕的是，因为姿势的猝然变化，本来就岌岌可危的跳蛋，现在滑到了一个很糟糕的地方，卡在了入口向内一小段的弯曲处，正抵着一块让谢尔盖全身都酥麻起来的嫩肉。

如果已经眼下这样子了，主还不出手做点什么，谢尔盖大概才会真的开始惊疑不定，怀疑是不是有什么更可怕的新型折磨等着自己。

所以等到从镜子里看见，麦克抽出一个三条藤条捆在一起做成的藤条鞭，在空气中挥舞几下，因为破开空气而发出利落的飒飒声时，谢尔盖还有点放下心来了。

不过，他显然错估了藤条的威力。

虽然藤条在一般情况下，是个非常合适的工具——对于主来说，很趁手，好掌握轻重，留下的一条一条痕迹看起来赏心悦目，如果有闲心肯费点心思，还可以排列出好看的图案满足有留下影像的特殊需求的贝；对于贝而言，疼痛的程度很适中，比起散鞭和更痛的马鞭而言显然容易接受得多，柔韧的坚硬藤条还可以精准控制落下的区域。

但在后穴里塞着一个开着最高档剧烈震动的跳蛋时，无论多倔强的贝也只能被抽得哭哭啼啼了。

主的鞭打有些急躁，频率又急又快，幅度也毫不留情，从镜面的反射里可以看到他高高扬起的结实手臂，破空声与落在贝红肿屁股上的清脆声响此起彼伏，很快红痕全部高高隆起，又痒又痛。

这还不算完，随着难免的摆动和轻微躲闪，以及疼痛时微微后缩的小动作，被钻出后穴的电线吊着的遥控器在紧闭的小小洞口的下方荡来荡去，一下又一下拍打在谢尔盖冰凉的会阴和囊袋上，让他一时分不清自己究竟是爽快到极致，还是痛苦到极致。

无论是哪种，这复杂混乱的感受都像海啸时高达十米的巨浪，淹没了一切，自尊或倔强，忧虑或恐惧，都被吞吃殆尽埋进深海。

谢尔盖小声的啜泣变成了嚎啕大哭，眼泪从泪珠连成了线，最后像春天的溪流一样哗啦啦不断流下来，在身下积成一滩亮晶晶的湖泊。

「我不该说那些话，我讨厌我妈妈，她总是控制我的一切，我也讨厌我爸爸，在我需要他的时候他永远不在，我讨厌这个世界，从来没有人关心我，除了几个朋友，所有人只会叫我跳舞，好像没有了跳舞我什么都不是……我……」

谢尔盖终于说不下去了，整个人塌下来，膝盖在地板上擦出呲啦一声，两条向外打开的长腿平平瘫在主两腿间下方的空隙里。

在谢尔盖不管不顾耍赖趴在地上休息，麦克也因为他的良好合作态度——_或许还有些听了那席话后心底隐秘的同情吧，谁知道呢_——默许放纵他稍作歇息时，另一个房间里床头柜上的闹钟滴滴响起来。

提示预约的spanking时间已结束了。

俯趴在地板上的谢尔盖把脸埋在圈起来垫在脑袋下的两条长长手臂里，从这个小小的安逸躲藏地传出的声音有些发闷，听起来还带着哭泣后浓厚的鼻音。

「可不可以再久一点？求您了……主人……」

即使是见多识广的金牌技师，麦克也都有点无奈了。顾客可以放肆妄为，作为主却不能不为他的身心健康考虑。但是既然这个小家伙还不想善罢甘休，他也不好生硬地拒绝贝的请求。

考虑到对方的后穴可能已经不堪重负，经不起再多点蹂躏和鞭笞了，麦克决定换个温和点，带来的抚慰和快感多过痛苦的玩法。

做准备的功夫也正好可以让贝喘口气。

点了点头表示自己知道了，麦克把谢尔盖仍旧留在地板上，自己转身拿起座机话筒嘱咐了几句，很快一个盛着白色浓稠液体的透明玻璃广口瓶从传递东西的洞口送了进来。

「你运气不错，刚好有别人点了这个，所以这种特殊的润滑液还有多的。不然等做好还要不短时间。」

瓶子被搁在了贝的鼻子前方，盯着里面看的两只漂亮眼睛几乎成了斗鸡眼，让有意为之的主悄悄抿住嘴都快压不住上翘的嘴角。

忙着研究眼前新玩意儿的贝完全没意识到自己又被戏耍了一道，只是用他哭过后软软糯糯又略带沙哑的声音轻轻询问具体细节。

于是为了不让这段休息时间太过无聊，麦克难得有耐心和颜悦色地详细给他解释了，要怎么烧开一锅水，再把用冷水调好的玉米粉溶液倒入转了小火的沸水中搅拌均匀，一边加热一边搅拌以免粘锅，等到这锅液体成了黏稠的糊糊后就可以关火，冷却后就算做成功，变成贝眼前的这瓶润滑液了。

但是等到谢尔盖开始问接下来要怎么办的时候，狡猾的主又噤口不言，卖起关子来。

当着迷惑又忐忑的贝的面，用一根100毫升的大注射器抽出满满一管润滑液，绕到贝身后让他翘起屁股来，统统喂进贝饥渴的后穴里。这时候谢尔盖还只是心想，哦，原来就是如此啊，也没有多大的不同。

但是下一刻，麦克抽出一条干净喷香的白色小方巾，精细的织物一看就吸水性能极佳，这一点在被浸入广口瓶内吸走了大半润滑液后得到了验证。然后这条吸水后沉甸甸的，像条棒槌一样的玩意儿，从方巾的一个边角开始，一点一点地塞进了谢尔盖的后穴里。

毛巾柔软的填塞并不让贝多难受，只是稍微有些别扭，想象了一下自己屁股后面挂着一条被塞进大半的毛巾，剩下的一小撮挂在屁股上，就像是条长在耻骨后的尾巴似的，谢尔盖赶紧摇摇头驱散脑海里过于羞耻的画面。

最后一管润滑液被从毛巾和括约肌间挤挤挨挨的小缝隙里地注入进去，吸收了最开始和最后灌进去的所有润滑剂，毛巾慢慢地膨胀起来，越胀越大，不留一丝缝隙填充了谢尔盖后穴里每一处细微皱褶和起伏，甚至把那些不平整的地方都撑得光滑而饱满。

谢尔盖不得不承认，这种被完全充实的感觉相当相当好，简直像从身体深处被熨帖地拥抱，虽然这个比喻听起来有些怪怪的。

下一秒，等的就是这一刻的主，拽住留在外面的「尾巴」的一角，一口气猛地将整条毛巾抽了出来。毛巾上的毛圈剧烈摩擦过肠道内壁，括约肌被撑到最大再骤然闭合，一霎时谢尔盖差点以为自己要坏掉了。

被这种过于剧烈的快感冲击得飘飘然飞上天空，一声大叫后伴随一串自己都没意识到的甜腻呻吟，最后失神落魄张着嘴微微喘气，一句话都说不出来。

静谧的室内只剩下两个人交织的呼吸声。

这种安宁的寂静中，谢尔盖放任自己漫无边际在满足感中浮沉。

对于西方世界，他是个来自东方的怪胎，和上流社会约定俗成的陈旧积习格格不入，然而来到俄罗斯，他依旧不被当成自己人，铁幕的余威横亘在国境线上空。

居住十几年的城市并没能带给他归属感，恰恰相反，只有长久的一成不变带来无趣，反而在异国他乡，从这个英国男人——来自他太过熟悉的那个城市——身上，谢尔盖得到了自己梦寐以求许久的东西。

是他在颠簸中稳住自己，让不知该飘往何处的弃儿不被风浪席卷漂泊到海底最幽暗处，像柄精铁打造的坚实可靠的锚，拴住了随时可能覆没的孤舟。

「锚」在静谧中轻声细语，和颜悦色地开了口。

「今天我很愉快。也许之后没什么机会再见了。我相信即使如此，你也能记住我管教你的，以后按我的要求去做。能做到吗？」

因为对方话语中透露的含义愣了一刹，谢尔盖垂下眼帘掩饰住自己的野心，做出一副恭恭敬敬的样子，低声答允。

「是的，主人。」

_不，不会是结束。_

在主看不见的角度，那双碧潭色的眼睛里闪着光芒。

孤舟的心底下了决定，无论有多困难，回伦敦后一定要想办法找到他，找到能让自己步上正轨的唯一人选。

安抚动荡不安的船，收束鼓噪撕裂的帆。

不惜任何代价停泊的港湾。


End file.
